Chuck & Blair
by XxTayTayxX
Summary: Just a kinnda fluffy one-shot about chuck and blair before they got together.


Chuck and Blair were lying together wrapped up in blankets still in PJ's watching Blair's favourite movie when they heard a knock on the door. Blair's hips swayed causing chuck to remind himself this was his best friends girlfriend. Off limits chuck he told himself.

" What are you doing here?" Blair asked herself as her 'friends' stepped inside the door taking in her appearance they asked

"What in hell are you wearing B?" they asked together.

"I was just watching a movie didn't plan to go out" she lied hoping they wouldn't ask if they could join her, knowing chuck was still up stairs on her bed.

"Oh sounds like fun I'm in" Hazel said heading up the stairs before Blair could stop her

"Me too" Penelope agreed following hazel up the stairs. Blair ran up the stairs stoping them before they could go into her room.

"Hold on" she said walking in and closing the door firmly behind her

"If u want me to hide in the closet I am sooo not doing that Waldorf "Chuck said from his place still sprawled on the bed.

"Okay Bass, wasn't go to ask you, just warning Penelope and Hazel are here" she laughed as chuck groaned it was a well known fact that Hazel had the biggest crush on chuck.

"Girls you can come in" she raised her voice so she could be heard through the door crawling back to her previous spot and curling back into chucks warms arms.

"What were you....? Chuck?" the girls squeaked together as soon as they saw him and Blair curled up in the bed.

"The one and only, mind keeping the voices down thought I'm a little bit hung over"

"So wtf is going on here?" hazel asked still confused

"Well we are watching a movie... your sitting there staring "Blair replied not even taking her eyes of the screen

"So not what I'm talking about B, I'm talking about the fact that u and chuck are in a bed together"

"Oh you mean how I and princess here were fucking like rabbits about 10 mins b4 you turned up?" chuck smirked until Blair smacked him in the chest her nails leaving red marks.

"Oh I love it when u play dirty B" he leaned down brushing his nose along her shoulder

"Nothing happened, chuck was stoned and drunk couldn't move called me I had to drag his ass back here and get him sober" Blair explained giggling at the memory

"Oh u think that's funny do u princess?" chuck teased rolling over so that he could tickle her. He gasped struggling for breath squirming under him both completely unaware of the 2 cell phones that were filming them.

"Chuck-" she breathed-"stop stop okay u win"

He rolled off her "I always do" he buried his face in her hair loving the sent wishing it would chase away the hangover.

As the movie continued the pair felt the little sleep they had the night before wearing on them. Hazel turned around as the finishing credits rolled expecting Blair to turn it off, only to see Blair and chuck both deep asleep, she nudged Penelope.

"They look kind of sweet don't they" Hazel said softly gazing at the pair chuck was flat on his back one arm around Blair's waist and the intertwined on his chest next to where she was lying both had bliss full smiles, they werent the Ice Queen and the UES playboy, they were just kids. Scared. Lost. Kids

Taking out there phone they both took pictures and sent them along with the video to gossip girl. Not wanting to wake the pair they left a note leaving them to sleep for just a few more hours, just a few hours without worry or pain Penelope and hazel slipped out the door. Leaving behind a note.

* * *

_**Hey Upper east siders gossip girl here, B and C reported having a sleepover. Anything I need to no guys? Come on its not nice to not to share. Hers a clip and a few photos that I will admit I Awwww' Ed over they are really quite dear I say it sweet. Watch out N, it looks like you might have to fight for Queen B. I'm hoping C wins N's getting a little boring we need some bad boy to spice things up. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

No one would admit it but every person that opened that message knew that one day Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf would rule the Upper East Side.


End file.
